International patent application number PCT/US12/70856, filed by Matthew W. Krenik on Dec. 20, 2012, entitled “Automated Hair Cutting System and Method of Operation Thereof” (hereinafter “Krenik '856”), provides a description of automated hair cutting systems. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/143,469, filed by Matthew W. Krenik on Dec. 30, 2013, entitled “Hair Cutting Device for Automated Hair Cutting System”, provides descriptions and embodiments of hair cutting devices for use in automated hair cutting systems.